A known magnetic actuator is disclosed in EP 1843375 B1. The magnetic actuator can include a core element, permanent magnets and flanks, a movable plate, an axis and a coil.
In order to form a solid actuator unit, the parts of the actuator can be mechanically connected. For example, the core element and the flanks can be fixed so that their upper ends can be aligned with the movable plate to help achieve an optimal locking force of the actuator.
To achieve a mechanically solid connection, a bar, for example, made from non-magnetic material, can be used, which can be fixed with screws to the core element and the flanks of the actuator.
The permanent magnets can rest in place due to outer mechanical constraints. In addition, the permanent magnets can be glued to a neighbouring part.
The dimensional tolerances of screws and their corresponding holes can allow for an adjustment of the core and flanks so that their respective surfaces towards the movable plate can be aligned such that the remaining parasitic air gap in a closed position can be minimised and the locking force can be maximised.
The bar and the heads of the screws need space in the close environment of the actuator. This space may be unavailable, or the space needed can reduce the maximum size and locking force of the actuator.
A known arrangement is disclosed in EP 2312606 B1, where the actuator is integrated in the insulating housing of a pole part and where the bar and the screws can interfere with the housing when the size of the actuator is increased.